robin and raven have a baby
by raven-fan14
Summary: sorry but spell check wasnt working


Robin sighed as he watched them from the shadows as they cuddled on the rooftop. she leaned in to him reswting her head on his shoulder they were both smiling watching the sun set together. Robin couldnt help but feel jealousy as he watched them _That should be me _he thought angrily.

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the roof top watching the sun set smileing happily with each other when suddenly Beast Boys phone went off he answerd "hello" "yeah" "ok be there in 15" he said then hung up the phone he turned to Raven "sorry babe but i gotta jet" she looked disapointed but nodded alll the same.

As Beast Boy left Robin came out of the shadows and sat by Raven "hey Rea"

"hi" she said

"so weres Beast Boy gone?" he asked

"were he always goes at this time and doesnt tell me" she said bitterly

"oh so wanna catch a movie with me or something" he said _please say yes please say yes _he chanted over and over in his mind

"sure ok Robin" she said and smiled at him. Robins breath caught as he saw her smile at him they walked down the stairs and in to the comman room.

"so what movie do you wanna watch Rae?" he asked

"you mean youll let me pick?" she asked

"yeah" he anwserd

"wow Beast Boy never lets me choose" she said with a happy smile on her face "um ok how about underworld evelotion"

"great choice" he said

they watched the movie and talked until the wee hours and laughfted haveing a lot of fun.

"i havent had this much fun ina long time" Raven said

"yeah me either" said Robin smiling at Raven

"well i better get going to bed" she said

"oh um ok" he said a little dissapointed she got up and walked to her room were she went to sleep

Robin stayed up a few more hours and then went to bed also

THE NEXT NIGHT

Robin lay in bed wearing a pair of black boxers thinking about Raven and how much he wanted to be with her not in a sextual way but as in mind not just body when there was a rapid knocking on the door groaning he got up and opened the door he saw a tear stricken Raven wearing a tank top and shorts "Raven whats wrong?" he asked

"its its BBeast Boy hes cheating on me wwith Terra" she sobbed

"oh Raven im so sorry" he said pulling her into a hug and leading her to the bed to sit down "now tell me what happend"

"wwell i was getting ready for bed and decided to say good night to Beast Boy but when i got to his room i heard him on the phone to Terra calling her baby and saying he loved her" she said sobbing in to his chest

"its ok Raven im here im here" he said holding her tighter

"whats wrong with me" she asked quietly as her sobs died down

"nothings wrong with you your perfect Raven" he said

"then why doesnt any one want me" she said

_mabey i should tell her _"Raven i want you" he whisperd in her ear

"really" she asked

"yeah" he said

she looked up in to his masked eyes then down to his lips and slowlymoved in and kissed him softly.

Robin was at first shocked but quickly kissed back. the kiss gott depper and passionate soon she was laying on the bed with Robin atop of her kissing down her neck and her moaning in approval. she fliped their positions so now she was on top and took off her top and kissed him down his chest to his boxers she looked up at him and gave him a wicked smile befor pulling down his boxers and sticking him in her mouth she bobbed up and down hearing Robin moaning in approval and five minites later he came.

"wow rea that was incredible" he said as he swiched positions and kissed her mouth then down her body paying close attention to the nipples then he pulled down her shorts and hardend when he saw she wasnt wearing panties

"Robin i need you now" she whisperd breathlessly he smirked and kissed her mouth and slowly nterd her wet folds about a third of the way in he felt a barrier and pushed forword more then stayed still for her to get used to him before he pressed on. a miniute later he felt her move her hips "move" she moaned and he did he pushed all the way in and then almost all the way out and back in he went slowly at first but then quickend his thrusts and she meet him thrust for thrust they were both moaning and after ten minuits of this they came together screaming each others names.

Robin collapsed on top of Raven and then move to the side pulling her in to his chest "Raven that was my first time and i know it was yours to and im thankful that you let me be your first" Robin said with a smile on his face he looked down and found that she was already asleep so he kissed her head and pulled the blanket over them "i love you" he whisperd taking off his mask right befor he fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

_mmm why am i so warm_ thought Raven she slowly opend her eyes and then as she looked at the sleeping form next to her she remmemberd what hapopend the night before _oh no i lost controll of my emotions and slept with Robin_ she thought franticaly she tried to pry his arms from around her but faild so then she shock him awake "Robin Robin wake up" she said

Robin woke up and looked down at her and smiled "Morning Rea" he said gently she looked up at his face and noticed that he didnt have his mask on she quikly looked down again and said "Robin put you mask back on"

"why" he asked confussed after what they sheard the night befor he thought shed be happy to see the mask off

"because you should only remove you mask for the girl you love not some girl you just had comfort sex with" she said

"what but but i" before he got the chance to finish she said "no its fine i mean we both got what we wanted you wanted my body and i wanted to feel loved theres no point in making a big deal about this lets just go on with our lives like normal" as she said this she got out of bed and put on her clothes the opend the door and left befor he could say anything

"but i love you" he whisperd to the empty room

Robin didnt come out of his room for the rest of the day. Raven after going to her room and showering and changing clothes marched right up to Beast Boys room and ponded on the door when Beast Boy opend the door he smiled "hey Rae"

"dont you hey me you losey two timing cheater i heard you on the phone last night to your whore Terra and just so you know we are through i never wanna speak to you again" she said eyes blazing

"but Rae i love you and i didnt mean to cheat its just that you were always so friged that i needed to get it from some were eles" Beast Boy whined

"yeah well i never loved you BB"she lied "i am never talking to you again" she yelled and walked away back to her room tears in her eyes she cried for hours until she came to an appifany if she wasnt around BB anymore then she wouldnt have to talk or see him ever again.

so she began to make plans thinking of were to go she thought of titans east Bummble Bee has been presureing her to go and take her place so shee could be with Cyborg now she didnt have a reasoon to stick around with no more Beast Boy she called Bummble Bee on the communicator "hello Bee" she said when Bummble Bees face appeared

"yeah Rae?" asked Bummble Bee

"um you know how youve been pressing for me to go and take your place at titans east well im ready to go so you in?" asked Raven

"what yeah sure so when were you thinking of doing this little swop" asked Bummble Bee

"well the day after tommorow is good for me" Raven said

"yeah ok girl i owe you for this ive got to go pack bye" Bummble Bee said

"bye" Raven said

Raven told Starfire and Cyborg that day but wouldnt speak to Beast Boy and Robin was a little to early to speak to.

THE NEXT DAY

the next day Robin finally emerged from his room and was greated by a sad looking Starfire "hi Star whats wrong?" he asked

"i am just sad that friend Raven is leaveing is all" Starfire exlained

"what do you mean Ravens leaveing Star" he asked

"oh she did not tell you she is transfering to titans east and we are getting Bummble Bee as a replacement" Starfire explained

_what is it because we made love_ Robin knew Raven only thought of it as just sex but he couldnt bring himself to think of it like that. he knew that he had to find out why Raven was leaveing and put a stop to it. Robin made a mad dash for Ravens room.

knock knock he banged on the door and waited for it to open. when it opend Raven stood there the picture of calm "what is it Robin im kinda bissy packing" she said

"why are you leaveing it doesnt have any thing to do woth the other night does it?" he qustioned

"what no its just that i cant be aound BB any more i still love him and it hurts" she said a single tear falling down her face

"but Raven you dont have to leave" he said

"yes i do thats the end of this descution" she said closing the door Robin heaved a sigh and walked back to his room were he stayed for the remainder of the day trying to think of ways to keep Raven close to him. in the end he realised that no matter what he did she would still leave all because of Beast Boy how he hated him now even if he was his friend.

THE NEXT DAY

Raven was packed and all ready to go to her new home Bummble Bee was driving there in one of the vehicles that titans east had and Raven was teleporting to titans east.

"goodbye i will miss you friend Raven" Starfire said holding back tears as she hugged Raven

"see ya dark girl and thanks" said Cyborg as he hugged Raven

"bye Rae" Beast Boy said he made a move to hug her but she put a shield between them so he couldnt touch her

"goodbye Raven hope to see you again soon" said Robin hugging her close for a little longer than the others

"goodbye Cyborg Robin and Starfire dont worry we will still chat on video phone every wensday" Raven said purposly leaving out Beast Boys name with that Raven teleported to titans east.

she was instantly greated by a chorouse of "hello" and a hug off of mas and menos

"hi guys" she said

"Raven how are you" asked Aqualad

"im fine how about you" she asked

"im ok" Aqualad anwserd

"hey Rae sorry about you snd Beast Boy" said Speedy

"thanks" she said

TWO MONTHS LATER

Raven hadnt been feeling well the past two weeks and was going to see a doctor. she steped into the doctors offacie and told him what was wrong he took some blood and ran a few tests telling her to come back tommorow

the next day Raven returned to doctor pauls offaice and went into his room

"hello Raven i have the results of your tests" he said

"ok what are they" she asked

"well your pregnant" he said

"oh no" she said

"well your only young so there are other options for you like abortion or adoption" he said

"right um im gonna think on it" she said and left

when Raven got back she was greated by Aqualad "hey Rae what did the doctor say?" he asked

"um could we talk in privet" she said

"ok" he nodded

they walked to Ravens room and sat down on her bed "well what did he say?" he asked

"im im pregnant" Raven whisperd

after a short pause hhe said "well are you going to tell BB?"

"what why would i need to do that?" she asked

"hes the father" he said

"no hes not the father Robin is"she said

"Rae what are you gonna do?" he asked

"im keeping it i cant get an abortion my mother didnt and i was the daughter of Trigon this is my baby and im gonna love it and take care of it" she said

"what are you gonna tell Robin?" he asked

"nothing im not gonna tell him about my baby" she said

"why?" he asked

"he will feel obligated to marry me or something and i cant do that to him" she said

"right well we will be here for you" he said

she smiled a small smile and heh left her to get some sleep.

3 YEARS LATER

"Mommy uncle Speedy cheated" yelled the three year old Ryan who was training with Speedy shooting bows and hitting the center every time

"i did not Raven he lying" yelled Speedy

Raven chuckled at the site and replied "Ryan its time to practice your powers"

the black haired blue eyed boy smiled "ok Mommy" he said

they spent the next hour or so levetating objects ecsetra he had all of the same powers as Raven.

after practice they went to the common room and watched TV for a few hours until his bed time and she put him to bed and then back to the common room were eveeryone had gatherd

"what" she asked

"um Raven we think its time that you told Robin about Ryan" said Speedy

"what" she yelled

"it just that Rea he needs his father and Robin needs to know his son" said Aqualad

"i know but after so long he will hate me for hiding it for all these years" she said softly

"well nows the tiome to find out because hes comeing in two hours" said Speedy

she stood silent for a miniute "very well" she said and left to go get ready

TWO HOURS LATER

Robin was just pulling up outside of titans east with a smile on his face finally after all these years he was going to see Raven he was excited at the thought.

knock knock

Aqualad opend the door with a nervouse smile on his face "hay Robin come on in"

Robin walked through the door and shook hands with Speedy said hi to mas and menos then he saw her Raven she looked different she had more curves and her hair was waist long now she wasw even more beautyful than before.

"hello Robin" she said quietly

"hi Rae" he said and moved closer for a hug which she willengly gave he held on for a few seconds more than nessesery and then let go

"so how have you been?" she asked

"good you?" he asked

"grate" she said "um Robin theres something i have to tell you"

"yeah Rae" he said

"um about tree years ago i um had your baby" she whisperd just loud enoughf to be heard by him

"what" he yelled

"his name is Ryan and can you keep quiet he is asleep in his room" she said

"but but we only did it once" he said calmer

"once is all it takes" she said

"why didnt you tell me" he asked

"i was affraid of your reaction" she said

"well can i see him?" he asked

she smiled at him "ok come on"

they walked through the halls and approched a door with Ryan written on it. Raven walked in and shock him awake with a gental smile "Ryan sweety ive got some one here that wants to meet you"

Ryan looked past Raven to Roin and smiled "hello my names Ryan who are you?" he asked

"im Robin im your dad" he said gentaly

"daddy" he said and flew up and hugged him Robin hugged him back a smile on his face.

6 MOUNTHS LATER

Raven and Robin had been liveing in titans east now for 6 months and casually dateing tonight was their 4 month annaversory

"Raven i love you will you marry me?" he asked as they sat on the roof watching the sun set

"yes" she said

the end


End file.
